


Snakemeal

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Urban Dictionary [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Eating, flashfic, urban dictionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Dictionary: Snakemeal</p><p>One extremely large meal consumed in a day as opposed to the standard three.</p><p>"I generally don't wake up hungry, but when I do get around to eating it ends up becoming a snakemeal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakemeal

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock stretches the definition!

Sherlock held the door open for John, then swept into the restaurant behind him. The detective was fairly glowing with self-congratulatory pride. He had solved the latest case and he had been incandescent.

"Sherlock, John, welcome." Angelo greeted them enthusiastically.

The detective dropped into a chair. "I'm famished tonight, Angelo."

With a clap of his hands, the restauranteur grinned. "You've just solved a case, then."

"Yes," John confirmed, "and he was absolutely brilliant. Of course, he hasn't eaten for days."

"Don't worry, Doctor Watson, I know just what to do." Angelo left, going into the kitchen. When he came back, he was carrying a tray. He put a plate in front of each man, then he set down a large basket of buttered garlic bread, a huge salad and two bowls of minestrone.

Sherlock dove in, devouring his salad. John sat down his fork to watch. He had never seen the detective willingly eat anything green.

"What?" Sherlock looked at the doctor questioningly.

John laughed and picked his fork back up. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Angelo came back with another tray and a similarly laden waiter behind him. He filled every surface of the table with food: lasagna, spaghetti, alfredo, manicotti and another basket of bread for good measure. To add the final touch, he set a chocolate cake in the one remaining empty space. "Enjoy your snakemeal, Sherlock."

The detective hummed an acknowledgement, his mouth full.

For his part, John sat there, completely flabbergasted, as the food slowly disappeared. "I... Sherlock... bloody hell, but that was amazing!"

Sherlock wiped the corner of his mouth as he tried to supress a tiny burp. "I was hungry, John."

"Obviously. What now?"

"Now, John, we go home, I sleep for two days and when I wake up we shag like bunnies to make up for lost time."

The doctor smiled. "You nutter." As they left the restaurant, John muttered, "We need to stop off at Tesco."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Why?"

John grinned. "I need vitamins and lots of lube. I have a feeling we might need it."

Chuckling, Sherlock wrapped his arm around his doctor. "We might, indeed."


End file.
